Dragonball Z: the Lazy Generation
by AceSlyrion
Summary: The Zfighters have died but their grandchildren are still there, problem is they don't know how to figh. On their sixteenth birthday they're forced to train. Who's will is stronger? Gohan's or their's? R&R![4th Chapter up!]
1. Proglogue

Summary: 

Chapter one: The Beginning of the End

Goku had achieved his super saiya-jin 4 phase and had beaten Bebi Vegeta. Vegeta, whom was ashamed that he killed Earthlings, stopped with training on his 60th birthday and Goku decided to join him. Krillin and 18 have been retired from fighting too but seeing as 18 was an android, she didn't age. Krillin wished that she'd have human characteristics but her android side doesn't allow aging. The times are quiet now that Goten and Trunks are the strongest on the Earth besides Gohan.

The story begins at the funeral of Bulma, who had died peacefully on her 73rd birthday…

"I knew Bulma when I was still a small boy and just lost my grandpa" Goku said while standing in front of Bulma's coffin. "She found me on the highway while I was wandering around, she has fed me and gave me new clothes, since that day she was my friend" he continued "We all know that she could be pain in the ass" Goku smiled a bit as did the rest of the mourners. The ceremony was a sad one as Bulma was the first one to die a natural cause. Even Master Roshi was still alive.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Goku asked while walking next to him "It is strange, that I feel this way, Kakarot" Vegeta replied "I've never felt such loss in my heart since the day that Cell killed Trunks" Vegeta's eyes build up a tear and it ran down his cheek. Goku laid his arm around Vegeta and they hugged. Vegeta pushed Goku away and said "Don't you ever…ever hug me again!" he demanded "or I'll let Shenron revive Bibidi and change me into a Majin again!" Goku laughed and replied "I see that you're still not sad enough to stop competing against me" "No Kakarot, I've given up fighting 10 years ago" Vegeta's face saddened again "Kakarot, I've something to tell you" "What, Vegeta?" 

"The last days, I'm able to sense some strange power coming out of Bra" Goku looked surprised "Me too, Vegeta, Chi-chi thinks she pregnant" Vegeta jumped up and hovered just high enough to see Bra "BRAAAA! ARE YOU PREGNANT!" Goten heard Bra and made run for it. Vegeta saw it and turned Super Saiya-jin 4. In a blink of an eye, he stood before Goten "Did you impregnate my daughter?" Vegeta asked calm "Euhm…yes, sir" Goten said while looking down "Wrong answer" Vegeta was about to punch Goten in the face when suddenly Bra was teleported in front of Goten. "How did you do that?" Goten whispered "I don't know…" Vegeta lowered his fist and sensed the strange power again "Is it a boy?" Vegeta asked while looking at his daughter "We don't know yet, daddy" Bra looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw a pinch of happiness "I'm glad for you, honey" Vegeta embraced his daughter and winked at Goten, whom was relieved.

"Since we're exchanging good news" Trunks said while hovering in the air with Marron in his arms "Marron is pregnant as well" he said with a big smile. "What!" Krillin shouted "OH NO, WHY ME!" he continued. He started to run around in panic. "Hahahaha" Goku laughed as Vegeta and Krillin were grandparents now too. "Goku, you can't laugh about this, this is even worse than fighting a super saiya-jin 2 million, that I can handle but a grand child!" Krillin said. Gohan stepped forward to give a speech and he fired an energy wave in the air to indicate that. "Dear friends, we haven't seen each other in a long time" Gohan said while looking at his father "And you're all probably wondering where my daughter, Pan, is" Everybody started to look around to see where Pan was and then looked back at Gohan "Well, she's in the hospital giving birth to two boys" Everybody's eyes dilated from shock as they never knew that Pan was married "How come?" Trunks asked in curiosity, Trunks was once in love with pan "The Kaioshins have given her a chance to let her get pregnant of the two saviours of the Universe" Nobody knew what he was saying. "In other words, she'll be giving labour to two boys: Goku jr. and Vegeta jr." Goku and Vegeta were flowing tears and praised Shenron that this had happened as they both loved Pan like it was their own daughter.


	2. Introducing

Chapter one: Why?

"Zane, breakfast!" Bra shouted while standing in font of the stairs. "Zane quit your game and come down!" "Yes, mom". Footsteps could be heard while Zane was running to the stairs and slid along the staircase down. Zane grabbed some cornflakes and jumped in the sofa. His favourite Anime was on 'Naruto'. "Zane why don't you help your dad with training?" Bra asked "Because I don't like training" He replied while munching down some flakes "Don't talk with your mouth full" Bra went back into the kitchen and started to think about how her father, Vegeta, used to train in the Gravity Room. It hasn't been used in a long time but still she keeps it nice and tidy for if little Vegeta or little Goku wanted to train. Those two were competitive brothers, even worse that Goku or Vegeta back in the days. Bra heard the sound of the television going off and the only thing remaining of Zane was his empty bowl.

"Zena!" Marron said with a booming voice while her daughter was playing Counterstrike "What is that on your computer?" "A game I borrowed from Zane" she replied "What do you mean borrowed? You hate each other" Trunks came walking up the stairs and listened to the mother-daughter conversation "Okay, I kind of snatched it while we were visiting" Trunks walked into the room with a serious face "You stole it?" he asked angry "I guess so" Zena frowned when she saw her dad's look. "I'm sorry, dad" Trunks shut down her computer and took the game with him while he went downstairs. "I'm disappointed in you, Zena" Marron followed her husband down the stairs and keft their daughter in her room. "Now I'm bored..." Zena sighed

"Catch this, Goku!" A purple beam was streaming towards Goku Jr. Goku evaded it narrowly by leaving an after image. Goku reappeared beside Vegeta Jr and swiftly kicked him in the ribs. Vegeta was send flying against a tree. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was powering up and his blue aura grew tremendously and started to shift into yellow. Goku started to gather power too and his also turned yellow. Their hair started to flow up and shift between black and golden. Vegeta's blazing hair eventually stayed golden. Just before Goku could finish his transformation into a Super Saiya-jin. Vegeta had kicked him in the air. He continued his attack with a downward smash. Goku was send back to the Earth. Goku crawled out of his crater with his aura going wildly and his hair golden. "Thanks, brother, that was just what I needed" Goku said and he faded away an reappeared behind Vegeta. "Kamehame...HAAA!" He shouted and a blue energy wave bursted out of his cupped hands. His wave hit Vegeta in the back and consumed him. When the blast cleared Vegeta was laying on the ground with his clothes ripped apart. "Boys! Come inside!" Pan shouted from inside the house. Goku detransformed and carried Vegeta on his back to the house.  
Goku laid Vegeta on the sofa and walked in the kitchen, to his mom. "Did you boys had a good fight?" Pan asked Goku whom walked in "Yeah, I beat him again so he's sleeping now" Goku replied "Good, just like when your grandfather was still alive" Pan smiled at Goku who was grabbing some orange juice "We're going to Goten and Bra tomorrow" She said again "Trunks and Marron are coming too and your grandparents also" a big smile appeared on Goku's face when he heard 'grandparents'. Everytime he saw Gohan, they held a match and sometimes, if she was there, 18 would join in.

"Zane,wake up! It's almost 12 am!" Bra said throughout the house. Goten was reading the morning paper. There was article about the upcoming tournament. Zane stumbled down the stairs and sat down by the table. Bra poured in some cereals and milk. Zane began his breakfast and then it hit him. "Fuck, Zena is coming!" he said to himself and quickly left the table and ran upstairs. He powered up his Xbox 360 and opened his wardrobe. He picked out some clothes and put them on. He then jumped on his bed and started playing 'Oblivion'. Less than an hour went by before the bell rang. Zane walked out of his room and saw that Pan, Goku and Vegeta had arrived. Zane joined his family in the living room. "Hey Goku, Vegeta, Aunt" Zane said smiling "Hey, nephew" they replied in unison "Care for a battle?" Vegeta asked "Why?" "Cause it's fun" Goku replied "I'd rather play games" Zane replied. Goku and Vegeta grabbed both of Zane's arm and dragged him outside. When they first set foot outside they bumped into Trunks, Marron and Zena. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked when he greeted the threesome "We're going to learn Zane how to fight" Vegeta said determined "Oh, could you take Zena with, Me and Goten will join in later" Trunks said "Sure thing!" Goku let go of Zane and got hold of Zena. The four kids got inside the Gravity room and used it once again. Bra saw this from the kitchen and released a tear.

"Okay you lazy kids" Vegeta said while looking at the two gamers. "You are going to learn how to fight!" Zane and Zena stared at Vegeta and replied in unison "We know how to fight! We play DOA!" "What is Dabura's name is DOA!" Goku asked while rubbing his neck "DOA is a fighting game, they would kick your asses" Zane responded while standing in crane style. "Want to try that against me?" Vegeta smirked as his aura started to grow. "Okay, I'll whoop you" Zane said while taking off his jacket. Zena looked at her watch and then shouted "IT'S 2 O'CLOCK!" Zena and Zane were faster than light and into the house to watch... 'Hercule's Match-O-Rama'.

Meanwhile in the Home for Infinite Losers...

"How long has it been since we set foot on Earth" Frieza asked the other villains "It's been over 3O years for me" Raditz replied while glancing at the ground "That proves it!" Cell stood up on his feet and raised his powerlevel "we've got to get out of here!" Gero continued "But how?" Android 17 stood up as well "I've got a plan!" King Cold said and all of the villains gathered around "You all know Bojack…"


	3. Sixteen

The next morning…

Zane woke up after a good match up with Zena, they had fought extremely hard and achieved new levels. Even Goten and Trunks were impressed on how active they were. They didn't stop fighting till someone lost. Yup, they're good gamers. They beat the crap out of each other on DOA. Zane slid along the staircase down and into the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" he said to himself. He walked in the yard and saw that even the laundry hasn't been set to dry yet. "MOM!" He shouted. He opened the Gravity room and saw Vegeta and Goku sleeping. "Man, have they been fighting all night?" Zane closed the door and mounted his bike. He drove out of the Capsule Corp. gate and headed to Trunks' place. He drove for like fifteen minutes before arriving. Zane walked to the door and rang the doorbell. "C'mon you can't be sleeping" Zane said when no one opened the door. Zane pushed against the door and it slowly opened. The house was completely dark. When he stepped into the darkness, the light switch was turned on and his whole family shouted "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Zane"

Zane staggered back from shock and almost fainted. "Don't scare me like that!" he said while looking at the decoration. "Oh, did we scare you honey?" Bra asked while rubbing over his head "Don't mess the hair, mom" "Zane, you're a sixteen year old saiya-jin and you still don't have a lust for battle?" Gohan asked "Nope, you?" "I defeated a cellular android when I was younger" Gohan handed Zane his present and smiled "You ain't going to like it". Zane opened the wrapping and then the box. His eyes dilated when he saw an orange training outfit like Gohan's. "Does this like mean." He said while walking backwards towards the door. "Yes, cousin!" Two hands grabbed his shoulders and the heads of Goku and Vegeta appeared "You'll be training with us" Zena started to laugh "Good training, Zane" She mocked "Don't laugh, missy, you're going to fight as well" Trunks handed her an outfit just like Prince Vegeta's when he challenged Majin Buu.

Zane presents were filled with training gloves, wristbands and he even got a pair of glaives from Trunks. "This I like" Zane said while holding his new weapons. "What do I get?" Zena asked while almost drooling over the glaives. "You get this" Marron handed a sheathed sword. In the sheathe were engravings; _This Sword has been handled by Tapion and Trunks, now it'll be wielded by Zena. _  
"I'm getting your weapon, dad?" She asked in disbelief "Yes, and I hope you use it well" Trunks smiled and grabbed the sword "Tapion and his brother, Minosha, were great heroes." Trunks took a moment to himself before continuing "They've sacrificed themselves to seal the Ancient power Hildegarn" Marron laid her hand around her husband and comforted him "He was…he was my brother" Trunks eyes let out a tear. The room went quiet as Trunks told them the tale of The Dragon Fist Explosion, the tale of Tapion and Goku…

The next day, Zane and Zena were ready to leave on their training. Gohan said goodbye to their parents and promised them to take good care of them. They all stepped in Gohan's transport vehicle and left towards Goku's house. They arrived half an hour later. The house still looked like it did all these years ago. Even Grandpa Gohan's cottage was still there. Pan was waiting with Videl in front of the house. Zane feared the moment that they would land and that was about right…now.  
"Hey boys" Pan said while Vegeta and Goku jumped out. Zane and Zena got out too and stared at their new home. "This blows" they said in unison while Videl picked up their bags and showed them the way to their rooms. The house did change a bit, it was bigger now. It could fit like 20 people now. Zena and Zane shared a room that had the size of big living room. In the room was a bunk bed, two wardrobes and two photos of Super Saiya-jin 4 Goku and Vegeta. "Good night, kids" Videl said and she closed the door behind them "This room sucks" Zena said "So, if my dad is super strong, then I have to be too" Zane said while thinking. He walked over to the bunk bed "If you pick that up, I'll give you a kiss" Zena said knowing that Zane could never accomplish the task. Zane grabbed the lower bed and…he lifted it "Hey, this is like easy" he said while putting the bunk bed back down "It wasn't as heavy as I thought" Zena rolled her eyes and then closed them. She gave Zane a kiss on the cheek and then quickly cleaned her lips. The two apprentice warriors opened the window and snuck outside to practice their newly discovered abilities. Zane pulled out a tree with all his strength and could already throw it 10 yards away. Zena had already mastered the flying. As she always wanted to break the record of flying around the world in 13 days.


	4. Weighted

Zane and Zena were abruptly awakened, the next morning, by Videl. "Get up you lazy wimps" She said with a joker sound in her voice "It's already 8AM" She pulled away the sheets and left Zane and Zena in the cold. Videl continued the horror with dreadful classical music. Or that was what is seemed, ten seconds later the music started to change into shock rock. It was a song of the 'Murderdolls' called 'Slit My Wrists'. Zane rolled out of his bed and fell hard on the ground. He forgot that he had the upper bed. Zena woke up after him and just stepped on his back "Thanks for being my rug" she mocked. Zane's back cracked as Zena stepped off. Zane crawled upon his feet and left the room. He walked into the living room and greeted the lot that were sitting at the table. "Hey Zane, ever heard of pants?" Vegeta said when he noticed that Zane stood in the kitchen wearing only his boxers. "Every heard of 'To good looking to be embarrassed'?" Zane replied and shut Vegeta up.

When Zane, Zena, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were washed and dressed. They ventured towards Grandpa Gohan's cave. It was a good training environment; it had cliffs, waterfalls, flying dinosaurs, etcetera and seeing as Zane and Zena had to be taught everything from the start, which was the best place start. When they were like an hour underway, by foot, Zane whined. "I'm tired, can we have a break, when do we rest, are we there yet?" and to make it even worse Zena answered them all "Yeah, we do we stop, I'm also tired, aren't you tired, I want to play Cs, how far is it?" Gohan was about to snap when he spotted the hidden cave of Grandpa Gohan. "Are we there…" "Y es, we're here" Gohan replied before Zane could finish his whining sentence. Gohan led the four trainees inside the abandoned training ground. "This is where Goku, my father, learned his basic instincts" Gohan told "I trained Goten in here to, just before Majin Buu was revived" Gohan opened the bag, he had carried with, and took out some capsules (only thirty or more) and opened them all. In the capsules were dummies, weights, reflex suppressors, weighted clothes and more. "First I want you to put on these" Gohan threw some weighted wrist bands, shirts and boots at Zane and Zena. Each clothing item weighed 10 pounds "This stuff is heavy" Zane replied when he put on his shirt "Well, wear it well because that is a shirt of Vegeta" Zane and Zena put on the rest from the equipment and sighed "How will we be able to train if we can't even move" Zena commented "Well, just train to use these items" Gohan turned super saiya-jin and gestured Goku and Vegeta to attack him head on, they did, the only thing Zane and Zena got to do was jump and walk around until they got used of the equipment.

Two hours went by and Zane had accomplished his task while Zena still had problems with jumping up and down in a fast rate. Zane ran circles around Zena and started to tempt her into running. "C'mon, I bet you can't catch me" Zane said "I will when you get tired" This went on for another hour and Zena had managed as well. Zena was in hot pursuit while Zane made sure he was faster as his niece. "Hold it you two!" Gohan said while grabbing both their scruffs. "Now that you both can work with weighted items, why don't you try hitting me" Gohan continued "Hit you?" Zane asked "Hit me!" Zane's eyes turned white and so did Zena's. they both bounced of the ground and bursted towards Gohan. "Drop the base!" Zane said and both trainees landed and started to punch and kick like a warrior with experience "Let your self go!" Gohan defended himself very well, Goku and Vegeta sat on a giant boulder and watched the event. "pretty good, don't you think," Goku said. Vegeta sniffed and didn't reply. "Turn it up!" Zena and Zane's rate of punching and kicking increased "Hit me!" Gohan shouted while powering up to his max. Two fists appeared out of nowhere and hit Gohan in the chest. Gohan was launched into a stone wall. Gohan smiled and again said "Hit me!" Zane and Zena jumped in the air and flew at high speed. Gohan remembered a speed like that, from way back, during the time that he met Frieza. The two trainees were as fast as Burter, which was pretty fast for novice warriors. Zane held his fist beside him and began to charge a punch. Zane went past Zena and swung his fast at Gohan. Gohan dodged and kneed Zane in the gut while grabbing Zena's arms and throwing her away. "Stop!" Zane and Zena stopped an inch before striking Gohan again. Their eyes changed back to normal "You made great progress, when we get home we'll check your powerlevels" the five fighters swiftly flew towards their home.

"Why are you wearing weighted clothing?" Videl asked when Zane and Zena landed. Videl instantaneously looked at Gohan who seemed to be hiding behind Goku and Vegeta. "Did you have fun?" Pan said while coming out of the house "yeah, it was alright, but I'm beat" Zane took of the wrist bands and they each made a sound as they fell on the ground. Zena sighed and also removed the wrist bands. The two went to their room and fell asleep almost immediately.  
"Gohan, you made them train with weighted clothes already?" Videl asked whilst looking very serious at him "yeah, what's the problem, these kids have potential" Gohan rubbed his neck and then tried to make Videl laugh "Gohan, this isn't funny, you, me and all of the other experienced z-fighters know that something is up" Videl glanced at the stairs to make sure no one was eavesdropping "If those two are completely beat up when it happens, where do we stand then?" Videl stared at Gohan in a serious way "I…I'm sorry, indeed I didn't think about that" Gohan replied and he took his shirt off. Gohan went up the stairs and into the bathroom, to take a shower.


End file.
